Life's A Dance21
by ks
Summary: Back at Horizon... PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Life's A Dance21  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go  
  
  
  
  
Peter picked Juliete up off the stretcher and began carrying her to the nurses' station, Auggie right beside him. Sophie turned her attention to the other Cliffhanger's. Most of them were concerned about Juiliete, but David seemed to be annoyed about the whole thing.   
  
Sophie: Ok guys, everyone hit the showers. Afterwards we area going to hold group under the gazebo. You have twenty minutes, don't be late.  
  
They all groaned and walked off.  
  
Sophie watched, hoping Laura would stay and talk with her, but she didn't and Sophie wasn't going to push her. She let out a loud sigh and walked to Peter's office. It was her job to call Scott's mom and let her know they were back at the school…  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I took this job," she sighed.  
  
She knew why though, she wanted to help people, no matter what she had to face.   
  
  
  
Scott walked up to Shelby and began walking in step with her.  
  
Scott: So, when do you think she'll be here?  
  
Shelby gave him a confused look  
  
Shelby: Who…?  
  
Scott: My mom  
  
Shelby stopped walking and stood to face Scott. She shrugged her shoulders and looked around  
  
Shelby: I don't know Scott  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair and looked around  
  
Scott: I don't want to explain it all to her again  
  
Shelby: Explain what Scott? You're confusing me now  
  
Scott: Explain why they should leave me here  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: Just tell her you are incredibly screwed up  
  
Scott laughed at her and she shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: At least it would be the truth  
  
Scott tried to give her a hurt look, but he couldn't help but smile. This is the Shelby he had missed the past few days, the one that made him smile  
  
She looked up and sighed  
  
Shelby: Just tell her the truth…  
  
Scott looked down at the ground  
  
Shelby: Look, she'll listen, she seems really nice. Maybe she was just having a bad day or something  
  
She nudged Scott on the arm  
  
Shelby: Happens to the best of us you know  
  
He looked up and smiled/laughed at her  
  
Scott: Yeah, I guess it does  
  
Shelby raised her eyebrows at him  
  
Shelby: So you're not gonna back down, right?  
  
He shook his head  
  
Scott: Nah, I'm not gonna back down.  
  
Shelby: Promise?  
  
Scott nodded at her  
  
Shelby: Pinky promise?  
  
Scott rolled his eyes at her and stuck out his pinky. He interlocked it with hers  
  
Scott: Pinky promise  
  
Shelby leaned up on her tipytoes and gave him a kiss  
  
Shelby: Good  
  
She motioned towards the cabins  
  
Shelby: Let's go then  
  
They walked towards their cabins hand in hand   
  
  
  
Ezra walked into the boy's dorm. David was lying on his bed and Eric was sitting at his desk. Ezra walked over and sat on his bed.  
  
Ezra: What do you think Peter is calling group again for?  
  
David shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Ezra  
  
David: *sarcastically* Maybe he found out about mine and Daisy's midnight rendezvous  
  
Ezra shot David and annoyed look   
  
Ezra: She wouldn't do anything like that with you  
  
David's look turned to a serious one  
  
David: Why does she keep following me around then, wanting to talk with me?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: Maybe she just wants to talk to someone who isn't of a human life form  
  
David: No that couldn't be it, that is what she has you for  
  
Ezra rolled his eyes at David  
  
Ezra: Could you be any lamer?  
  
David smirked at him  
  
David: Maybe if I really tried I could  
  
Ezra: I'm sure you wouldn't have to even try  
  
Ezra picked up a pair of jeans and headed towards the bathroom. Before he could get to the door though someone knocked him down and he turned around to see David standing over him  
  
David: Come on idiot, get up and fight  
  
Ezra quickly stood up and inched away from David  
  
David: Don't be a scaredy cat, fight like a man.  
  
David put a hand up to his head  
  
David: Forgot, you aren't one, little boy  
  
Ezra shook his head and inched farther away from David  
  
Ezra: Stop David, I was just joking with you  
  
David inched closer Ezra and pulled his fist back and punched Ezra right in the stomach. He was about to throw another punch, but Eric stopped him from behind. David turned to face Eric  
  
David: Did I invite you into this fight  
  
He pushed Eric up against the wall  
  
David: FREAK.  
  
David punched Eric in the stomach, and was about to again but this time Ezra yanked him back. David pinned Ezra up against the wall and was about to hit him but Scott walked in and threw David off of him. Eric stood up and walked over and grabbed David by the arms while Scott got his feet. They took him into the shower and turned on the water, letting it soak him  
  
Scott: Just stay there and cool off man  
  
David gave a disgusted look as they all walked out of the bathroom   
  
Eric changed his shirt while Ezra tried to stop the bleeding from his lip. Scott rubbed a hand through his hair and looked at them  
  
Scott: What in the heck happened in here?  
  
Ezra looked up with that 'profound' look on his face  
  
Ezra: I'm no genius Scott, but I think there was a fight  
  
Scott: No joke genius  
  
Eric sat down on his bed  
  
Eric: They were dissing each other and David just took a cheap shot at Ezra  
  
Scott looked at Eric and noticed his ripped shirt laying on the bed  
  
Scott: And how did you get into it  
  
Ezra held up his finger  
  
Ezra: I can answer that one. He pulled Eric off of me  
  
Scott nodded his head and sat down on the bed  
  
Scott: Yeah, well thanks for tryin' to help EZ. He's a little less than strong  
  
Eric nodded his head  
  
Eric: I could tell  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow and looked at them  
  
Ezra: HELLO! I'm right here… I can hear what you guys are saying  
  
Scott: You know it's true EZ, so there's really no shock  
  
Ezra gave it a little thought and smiled embarrassed at them  
  
Ezra: I guess you're right  
  
Scott: You know we are  
  
Scott stood up and began to change his shirt  
  
Scott: Group in ten minutes  
  
He quickly pulled the shirt over his head and began to walk out of the room  
  
Scott: Don't forget. I don't feel like doin' dishes just because one of you guys forgot  
  
Ezra smiled as Scott walked out of the room  
  
Ezra: *sarcastically* How thoughtful of him, always thinking of others  
  
Eric laughed and then looked at Ezra  
  
Eric: We're not gone get kicked out because of this fight are we?  
  
Ezra gave him a curios look, but shook his head  
  
Ezra: No, there is a lot of fights here, it's no big deal. David will probably get kitchen or something, and I will too probably  
  
Eric nodded his head  
  
Eric: but we won't get thrown out?  
  
Ezra shook his head 'no'  
  
Eric nodded his head and walked out of the room  
  
A curios look crept across Ezra's face  
  
Ezra: That was weird  
  
  
  
Auggie sat in a chair outside the nurses' station. He was waiting for Peter to give him the 'ok' to go in, and every minute felt like an hour to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, trying to keep his mind off the whole situation for as long as possible.  
  
Auggie: This is trash man, why don't they just let me see her.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck faster and harder, not knowing what else to do.   
  
Auggie: It's just the flu or something, nothin' bad.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself everything would be ok  
  
Auggie: I'm just worryin' for nothin'  
  
He took in a deep breath and quickly jumped out of his chair when he saw Peter walk into the room  
  
Auggie: How is she, is she ok? Can I see her now? When can she get out?  
  
Peter grinned at him and shook his head  
  
Peter: Slow down there man, I can't answer all of those at one time.  
  
Auggie gave him a shy smile and then shrugged his shoulders  
  
Auggie: SO how is she?  
  
Peter: She has a touch of the flu Auggie.  
  
Auggie looked at him with excitement  
  
Auggie: That's all?  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: You have five minutes to see her. She is resting, so don't be anymore than five, ok?  
  
Auggie nodded his head and walked into the nurses' station quickly  
  
"All that you need to know," Peter thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Auggie quietly looked around the nurses' station and noticed Juliete lying on a bed towards the back corner. He quietly walked over to her and sat in a chair that was by her bed. He took a hold of her hand in his  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules, I'm here for ya.  
  
She slowly turned her face so she was facing him, and gave him a weak smile  
  
Juliete: Hey Auggie  
  
He smiled at her, happy to see she was awake  
  
Auggie: You feelin' any better?  
  
Juliete weakly nodded her head  
  
Juliete: A little  
  
Auggie: That's good, Jules. You're gonna be ok, the doc says you just got the flu.  
  
Juliete smiled at him  
  
Juliete: Then why do you look so nervous?  
  
Auggie gave a shy smile  
  
Auggie: 'Cause I was worried about you Twig, and I still am  
  
Juliete closed her eyes and smiled  
  
Juliete: Thank you Augusto   
  
They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until the nurse walked in and signaled to Auggie his time was up  
  
He leaned into Juliete and whispered something into her ear  
  
Auggie: If you need somethin' Jules, I'm not far away. They won't take you to the hospital or nothin', so be happy for that. Keep smilin and I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Auggie smiled as Juliete squeezed his hand. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room smiling to himself.  
  
"She's gonna be ok," he thought happily.  
  
  
Juliete laid in her bed and smiled to herself as Auggie shut the door behind him  
  
Juliete: I love you Auggie.  
  
  
  
Peter walked outside the nurses' station to see Sophie waiting for him. She quickly jogged up to him with a concerned look on her face  
  
Sophie: So…what is it?  
  
Peter scratched his head  
  
Peter: She has the flu, and her calorie count is getting real low again.  
  
He fooled around with a sheet of paper that was in his hand, and then looked up at Sophie  
  
Peter: The doctor says that she is at least seven pounds underweight, Soph.   
  
A hurt look crossed Sophie's face  
  
Sophie: She has been eating Peter, how did she get underweight again?  
  
Peter looked up at the sky and then back at Sophie. He shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: Maybe at home. I don't know, Soph. Her mother expects her to be of a certain weight, maybe Juliete wasn't so she stopped feeding her.   
  
Sophie caught on to what Peter was getting at… A shock looked cross her face  
  
Sophie: And that is why she is so hungry now. She never ate unless we made her, no she is going back for seconds.  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders and 'clicked' his tongue  
  
Peter: That's the only thing I could think of. We just have to build her immune system back up once she gets over the flu.  
  
Sophie nodded her head understandingly  
  
Sophie: Ok, we can do that.  
  
They stood there in silence for a moment thinking to themselves.   
  
Sophie: Oh, I talked to Scott's mom. She will be here in a hour or so  
  
Peter let out a sigh and nodded his head  
  
Peter: He'll be able to participate in group that way  
  
Sophie nodded her head and looked at her watch  
  
Sophie: Speaking of which…I gotta run.  
  
Peter smiled as she began jogging towards the gazebo  
  
Peter: Good bye to you too, Sophie.  
  
He laughed to himself and began walking to his office…  
  
  
  
Jacky sat in the bathroom with the door locked. She was sitting up against the wall with her legs straight on in front of her. She looked like she was in shock…  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Jacky: Leave me alone Aaron  
  
Aaron: Shut the hell up Jacky and don't move  
  
She closed her eyes as tight as possible as Aaron brought his belt down over her arm. She shrieked in pain, but he did it again.   
  
Aaron: That will teach you to mess with my stuff you little…  
  
He yanked her up off the bed and threw her into the closet.   
  
She listened as he locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief as she heard him leave the room. She snuggled back underneath all her clothes and opened her eyes. Her body was shaking and she was trying her hardest not to cry. She listened as the closet door opened again and watched as Tommy walked in.  
  
Tommy: Aaron get first cracks at you today?  
  
He yanked her up by her hair and tied her arms behind her back. He then proceeded to tie her to her closet rail.   
  
Tommy: Now you just 'hang' there for a while  
  
He sneered at her as a single tear fell from her eye  
  
Jacky: Just leave me alone  
  
He rolled his eyes as we tied her feet together with a chain  
  
Tommy: I'll leave you alone…for a LONG time.  
  
Tommy punched her in the stomach and then left, laughing to himself.  
  
Jacky closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through her ankles and her shoulders.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Jacky quickly opened her eyes and tried to control her now rapid breathing. She stood up and walked over to the sink. She rinsed her face with cold water and hit her fist up against the sink. She looked into the mirror…  
  
Jacky: Those screwed up stepbrothers of mine. Having fun at my expense…  
  
She kicked at the wall and slumped down against it again  
  
Jacky: Beat me up everyday and lock me in the closet for days…  
  
She clinched her fists together and tried to make the memories go away  
  
Jacky: I'm gonna get back at them, just wait, I'll let 'em have it. They ruined me…  
  
She jumped up off the ground and stormed out of the bathroom. She walked over and sat on her bed, fighting back the tears…  
  
Jacky: I wouldn't be here if they hadn't done that to me. I wouldn't have ended up getting high everyday, and I wouldn't have got kicked out of school.  
  
She threw her pillow across the room and turned so her face was buried in her bed  
  
Jacky: I just want to get out of this hell I'm living…  
  
She closed her eyes and prayed the flashbacks wouldn't come back…  
  
  
  
David pulled on his socks and then his shoes. He began lacing them up and muttering to himself…  
  
David: They think they know me. They always think they know me and that I am some crazy nut. They don't know me, they don't want to know me.  
  
He stood up and walked over to get his jacket. He pulled it on and stared up at the ceiling taking in a deep breath  
  
David: and if they knew me, they would leave me.  
  
He began to walk out of the dorm…  
  
David: Time to go to group and hide my feelings  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room disgusted  
  
David: *dryly* This should be fun  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
Next: Group is held… it gets emotional  
  
Scott's mom shows up…  
  
A lot more happens…  
  
  
Ok, thanks for the great reviews and suggestions. If you have any ideas or good critical comments, feel free to e-mail me at zrbz99@aol.com. I will do my best to post within the next day or so…  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…10?  
  
  



End file.
